Learning to be human
by Drusilla Lolitta
Summary: Spike and Buffy Travel to the Dessert to get a magical lamp to save the world, and spike gets a wish...(post normal again)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them I'm just playing with them and don't intend to give them back so :P take that joss  
  
Feed back: YES! Please!!! PLEASE!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
  
  
After "Normal Again", Giles has returned to help the Scoobies prevent yet another threat of apocalypse. Dawn committed suicide shortly after Buffy's double reality episode. But through all this Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Spike have stood strong and stayed together. Buffy and Spike's relationship calmed down and they've become more like friends. In this story we find Buffy, Spike and Giles walking into the Magic Box, talking quite loudly but we can't hear what they are saying.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
Buffy storms into the Magic Box with Giles and Spike close behind. Giles looks unusually pissed. "You want me to go where?!?"  
  
"Y-Yes Buffy I know it is quite a-a distance, but."Giles is trying to put things back in order from after the last demon attack.  
  
"But nothing Giles! There is no way I am going to some desert in the Middle East to look for some dumb lamp thingy that probably doesn't exist!"  
  
"But it is the only way to stop the demons fr-from overtaking Sunnydale, and th-the Slayer there is, uhm, inaccessible," He glares at Buffy over the counter of the Magic Box as only he can.  
  
"Fine!" As she plops down into a chair, "But I'm not going alone! I'm not that dumb! oh yes let's send Buffy out into the middle of the desert all alone, maybe she won't come back!"  
  
"Uhm, well very well then, take Spike. He'll be of the most help since you are going to be traveling at night."  
  
Xander pops up from behind the counter with various objects in his hands. "WHAT?!? Spike? Why spike? Why not me? I was like Mr. commando guy I can help"  
  
"No Xander, Giles is right Spike will be the most help this time."  
  
"OK! Hello! When did I volunteer to go? You all think that just because I have this blasted chip in my skull I am a super pal.I never said I wanted to help," Buffy gives him a death threat glare and gets up to put some books back on a top shelf, "ok just what is it that the slayer and I are supposed to fetch this time?" Spike lights a cigarette and sits in the chair Buffy left.  
  
"W-well Spike I don't know. Willow does though and she is to arrive mome."Giles is interrupted buy Willow's entrance.  
  
"Howdy all!"  
  
"Hi Will" Buffy says as she falls off the ladder she was on.  
  
As Spike helps her up Willow clears off the table and stands up a chair and takes a seat behind a pile of books.  
  
"Oh Hell, Red, don't tell me that what me and the slayer are going after is in "Aladdin's Tales", You do know that's all bloody make-believe right?"  
  
"Ok I take it Giles told you guys about the lamp?"  
  
"Uh yeah." Buffy walks to the table and after discovering that all 4 of the chairs are taken seats herself on Spikes Lap," kinda, so what is this, is it that rub-a-dub genie thing? Because I could so make 3 wishes and not regret any of them."  
  
Willow laughs, "Uhm.No Buffy, no magical genie this time, well there is but he's not like Robin Williams happy blue genie, he's like the big bad guy genie type."  
  
"So he grants bad guys wishes? Then why am I bringing it to bad guy central?"  
  
"No it doesn't grant wishes, exactly, what it does is give the slayer the power to do the impossible pretty much, all the scriptures are pretty vague but from what I gathered it will give you some like super-duper slayer strength and some other cool powers, as well as grant what your hearts deepest desire's, other than bringing back the dead, so you will be able to stop this up coming slaughter fest the demons are planning."  
  
"So, does this do me any good? I mean does it do anything for vampires?"  
  
"Well not sure.but it guess is your heart is in the same mission as the slayer then it should, but because vampires don't really have hearts like soulish hearts so maybe not."  
  
"Well Will, I guess all those degrees really do show something, Giles cant even tell us what we are looking for anymore he does the ask willow thing! Ok anyway, so where is this thing?"  
  
"Buffy, as your Watcher I have arranged for your transportation to the desert and back but once you are there you and Spike will have to do a ritual to guide you there, and it only works with a slayer so, that's why you have to go. But th- the ritual should guide you to the uh-approximate area and you will find it from there easily alright?"  
  
"OK Giles but if I die again, don't blame me!"  
  
"Ok watcher, and you are sure none of your bloody friends are going to try to stake me?"  
  
"No Spike, they are informed of your uh-situation."  
  
"Situation? Damn Ripper I am a Vampire a bloodsucking killing machine, and I'm damn good at it might I add!"  
  
"ok Spike! Enough of the ego trip, lets go pack and get some sleep before we have to leave."  
  
"Alright Slayer, I'll be in a sec I need a word with Red first."  
  
"Alright I'll wait then."  
  
Spike and Willow go aside and begin to whisper to one another.  
  
"So anything new Willow? I mean any luck finding a spell or some bleedin' thing to make me human again?"  
  
"Spike no, no luck, I mean the closest thing I can find is the curse Angel has, and I think the point of all this is to make you and Buffy happy right?"  
  
"Well yeah Red of course, I don't want all the crap that comes with being human, but being able to be with Buffy the way I want to be and to make her totally happy makes all the mushy bull shit worth it. Wow I have turned into such a bloody wanker like my sire."  
  
"Yeah but its cute Spike, I'll let you know when I find something, but until then you better be hoping that this lamp grants vampire wishes."  
  
"Yeah I know. Thanks Red"  
  
"Spike are you ready? I'm tired!! Let's go already!"  
  
"Ah! I'm coming Slayer.don't get your bleedin' panties in a twist!"  
  
Buffy and Spike leave the Magic Box and go to Buffy's house, to gather weapons and their clothes, since spike had been kicked out of his crypt by Buffy and her friends because someone was going to be buried there, he had gathered quite a bit of things at the slayers house, even acquired his own room and was working a night job, to help Buffy out with the bills since her Mom and Dawn died. He hated it, he hated being soft and he hated being a good guy. Or at least that's what he made every one think. Deep inside Spike wanted to be human again, he wanted to be with Buffy and die with Buffy, to walk in the sunshine again with her, just to be a man again, to be her man. That was the only reason he gave a shit whether or not the damn lamp did this wish thingy for vampires, he wanted to make Buffy happy, and if he happened to get more than one wish he might just off his sire for the fun of it. But they had to find this damn lamp first.  
  
Spike walked up the stairs to Buffy's room to say good night, he noticed the pictures on the wall of her and her family, and thought, " Yep, she always has had that bloody sarcasim, you can even tell in her baby pictures, she was destined to become the chosen pain in the ass," and even though he knew it was true that she did get on his nerves, " But I love the bleedin' girl, the only one that ever accepted me as a man when I was the farthest from it." He made his way up the rest of the stairs and knocked on her door, when there was no answer he slowly opened the door, and found her asleep at her desk on top of a map of the desert they were going to be stranded in for two and a half weeks. She looked so peaceful, so happy, she looked like she wasn't holding the fate of the world on her shoulders and every waking moment, like a normal woman, his woman. He leant down and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, as he was laying the covers over her delicate childlike body, she softly whispered his name, and smiled. Spike lit up inside, and all doubt about their new mission was immediately washed away, and replaced with joy and determination, now he knew he had to find this lamp for Buffy, and to try to make his wish come true, and to finally be with Buffy as they should be. He kissed her forehead and left the room.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
"Good morning Spikey!"  
  
"Morning Slayer."  
  
"Ah I see the curtains Tara made are very pro-vampire huh?"  
  
"Wha..huh? oh curtains, yes they work alright."  
  
"They aren't great looking but they keep our little spike from going poof all flamey and stuff so they are super to me!"  
  
"Thanks Slayer."  
  
"Oh by the way thanks for tucking me in last night guess I was more tired than I thought and I fell asleep on the job."  
  
"Welcome Slayer"  
  
They made some small talk throughout breakfast and talked about what the plans were for getting to where they were going, without getting spike a bad case of the permanent sunburn.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah Spike?"  
  
"Do you think things would be different if I were human again? I mean would we have a real relationship? Because we both know that this is just something we play with now, because we know I could never really DO any thing you need in a guy."  
  
"Spike, this is real, and I do care about you. You are what I need in a guy, you're a friend, even though you aren't supposed to be," Buffy put her arms around his waist and looked in his eyes, "and you love me as much as I love you. Even though it would be nice if you were human sometimes, so we could go out during the day, and share other things in life, I have accepted the way you are and you are happy being a vampire, and that's what matters to me."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Well Yeah silly duh! Wow you are so the last to know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.you ok?"  
  
"I love you too Buffy."  
  
"Yeah Spike I know, now don't get all movie of the week on me ok? We have things to do today to plan for this magical journey we have to take ok?"  
  
"Sorry Slayer, but if I could be human, I mean if I had the chance would you want me to take it?"  
  
"Sure! But only if it would make you happy, I don't want you to do something that would make you miserable."  
  
"Alright Slayer. Now about this lamp thingy; what the bloody hell are we doing going after it, cant Giles just order it like he does every other thing on earth?"  
  
"Nope, from what Willow says it can only be removed from the place by the chosen one and I am the chosen one."  
  
"Are you sure it is the vampire slaying chosen one?"  
  
"Yeah it says something about the balance of good and evil and death and life and then me.so I assume I am the one and only chosen one, because faith died trying to get it, and we all thought it would be her because she is the one that was the technical slayer. so that kinda narrowed it down to me."  
  
"Ok I guess that does work."  
  
" Yep."  
  
~Tbc~ 


	2. Learning to be human 2

"Damn it is hot!"  
  
"Bloody Hell, figures even at night, it is a pain in the ass. And my luck all I packed is black."  
  
"Well not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean Slayer?"  
  
"Well while you were busy I kinda bought you some white shirts and blue jeans and new socks and packed them instead."  
  
"Damn Slayer.thanks, I think I would have dusted myself if I had to go 3 weeks like this."  
  
"No prob. Spike But it is getting close to dawn we should really hurry up and set up the tents."  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
They set up the tent in a place they thought would be shaded from the sun to keep them coolest and so then Spike could see some of the sunrise. And after they both changed into lighter clothes and had a meal that's just what they did. Spike sat back against the tent with Buffy in his arms and watched the most beautiful sunrise he could ever remember, although it was one of the few he had been able to enjoy in his unlife and he didn't remember any before that, and probably didn't even see any when he was human, he was a awful human he thought, but decided he wasn't going to make that mistake again, if he had the chance he was going to enjoy every moment he had with Buffy. Buffy leaned against Spike as he held her close, she watched the tears go slowly down his cheeks as he watched the sunrise, and noticed how beautiful he really was, a little pale but his eyes were so perfectly blue and in the sunlight with the tears they were amazing, and she watched the teardrops create little rainbows of fragmented light dance over his smooth skin and she knew right then why she love him, why she craved him even at this moment, because even when he isn't supposed to have any emotions, he feels more then most people will ever feel, he loves stronger than anyone can love and because she could see it in his eyes he was willing to die to try to make her happy. And she prayed that he would never have to, and wished and hoped with everything she could that this lamp they were chasing would grant her heart's desire, because she knew with everything in her that for him to be human was what she wanted more than anything, but she wouldn't say anything to him because she didn't want him to do something he didn't want to, but she felt like that was what they both wanted, but wouldn't bring it up until she had to and until she knew it could be done She looked at him one more time then at the sunrise and wiped his tears away and kissed him, deep and long, a kiss that said simply I love you.  
  
Part 4  
  
"Slayer.Slayer.hey Buffy, time to wake up, we need to do this ritual and get going."  
  
"Huh? Ok.let me get dressed, where did my bra go?"  
  
"Uhm.I think its over there luv.  
  
"Thanks Spike."  
  
"Welcome Luv."  
  
"Alright have everything?"  
  
"Yeah everything Watcher put on the damn list."  
  
"Alright now it says to remain silent until the ritual is done."  
  
"Ok, so just read this list and do everything that you do?"  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Ok"  
  
(The ritual Giles gave them read like this: First draw a circle in the sand large enough for you both to sit Then you light the bundle of sage and clear out the circle. Then you hold hands and meditate together and if you do it right and you are as in-tuned as you think you two are you should, as Buffy would say, float about 2 feet above the ground. Then you join both hands and carefully lay side by side and Buffy will need to ask the spirit guide to show you where the Lamp of Onariasis is and the spirit guide should take you there in your minds and show you how to get there as well as making a map in the sand underneath your bodies.)  
  
Spike is the first to break the silence after a few moments back on the ground.  
  
"Holy Shit! That was a rush!"  
  
"Wow! That was so cool. Ok where is this map? Ah ok got it, Spike draw this for me please on the back of your intsructions."  
  
As Spike drew the map to the lamp Buffy packed everything up and got out the satellite phone Xander gave her.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
"B-Buffy?!"  
  
"Giles yeah its me, but I can barely hear you just wanted to let you know that 2 weeks into this and we did the ritual and know that the lamp is not far away, and should have it in a couple days ok? How's everyone doing?"  
  
"Good that's good to hear! Everyone is fine. How is are you two holding up?"  
  
"We are fine Giles but better go so the batteries don't die ok? Bye Giles!"  
  
"Bye Buffy! We all wish you both the best of luck."  
  
"Who was that Slayer?"  
  
"Oh Giles, I was just letting him know how we are doing and that we should be home in a few days."  
  
"Oh alright then."  
  
"OK Spike lets get going the faster this is done the faster we can go home and I can shower!"  
  
"OK vision I didn't need right now Slayer thank you."  
  
"Oh and why is that? And please don't call me slayer my name is Buffy."  
  
"OH ok Buffy."  
  
"Speaking of names, I really don't like "spike" can I call you William?"  
  
"Not if you want to live long enough to save the world again," spike gives her a soft, loving smile.  
  
"Oh ok touchy.Lets just get going, so we can get home and sleep in a bed." Buffy gives a laugh and begins to walk.  
  
"Now you're talking."  
  
They packed up their gear and began the night's walk to the hidden lamp. Side by side for one goal through the sand, and heat walked the two moral enemies. The Slayer and the Vampire, underneath the moonlight, talking, laughing, together as one, exactly as they were meant to be. As he watched the moonlight dance across her figure, her blonde hair hidden and accented all in the same by the gentle beams fell across her body, her skin illuminated like a shimmer of hope in the darkest moment, and her bright green eyes some how seemed brighter and more beautiful, "I didn't think that was possible," he thought to himself. She looked like an angel, sent to him, what he did to deserve her he could not remember, for all he knew of life was death and the many ways he brought that to people.  
  
Suddenly Buffy became aware that she was being watched, and very closely. She noticed Spike out of the corner of her eye and saw that it was him, he was watching her. He didn't have a look of hate or anger, it was a look of admiration and love. When the honesty and soul in his eyes hit her, she stopped dead in her tracks, Spike also stopped thinking something was wrong, "You ok Slayer?"  
  
"Huh, uhm, Yeah I'm fine just wanted to have a drink of water because we are getting close and I have a feeling we aren't going to be doing much stopping until morning."  
  
"Oh ok. Well then I'm going to uh, eat ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah there should still be some blood in my sack on the top of my bag."  
  
Spike reached over her shoulder and into her bag, as he did he could smell her, as he dug in her bag he breathed her in deeply. As her scent flowed into his dead lungs he smiled and felt the hole in his being become smaller.  
  
"Find it?"  
  
Spike was suddenly jerked back to reality, "huh? Oh Yeah here it is," he quickly drank the blood and tossed the bag aside, and the two walked on.  
  
Part 5  
  
As the two made their way through the desert night, Spike told Buffy about the things he had seen in his 200 something years. She listened intently as he spoke of the clothes and people and of all the things he had witnessed, "Of all the time I've seen go by I think I liked the 90's the most."  
  
"Why? Nothing happened except a dumb ass war and decent fashion."  
  
"Because I came back to Sunnydale."  
  
"And that's good how?"  
  
"Well if my bloody Sire hadn't drug me there in the first place I would have never met you."  
  
"Awww.you know Spike every now and then you do something that makes me forget that you are suppose to be a demon."  
  
"Uh.I think that was a compliment, Thanks Slayer."  
  
"No problem, I guess I have my moments."  
  
"That you do.That you do."  
  
The pair stop walking and Look at each other as they reach the top of a hill. They stare in awe at the scene laid out before them, the sand is snow white and shimmers like a plain of diamonds with a small pyramid about 100 yards from them. Spike's first thought is that the pyramid is a mirage because it is very blurry, like looking over a flame, he looks at Buffy for approval that she sees it as well.  
  
"Do you see that Spike?"  
  
"The Pyramid? I thought it was a mirage."  
  
"No its no Mirage, and it's perfectly clear to me, so I think the only reason you can see it is because you performed the ritual with me. Other wise you would just see a normal desert."  
  
"Oh so I'm not seeing things?"  
  
Buffy Laughs, "No Spike you're not seeing things."  
  
"Well can't blame a bloke for checking."  
  
"Ok well it's almost dawn so we should get some sleep, and tomorrow we have to go get this lamp because after tomorrow the pyramid will disappear."  
  
As the dawn broke and lit the desert up the temperature began to fall, strangely and by mid morning it was pouring rain yet the sky was a brilliant clear blue. Buffy was shivering from the cold and damp underneath all her clothes and she felt it through to her bones. She could hear spike gently moving around in his tent, and got up and left her cold bed. In Spike's tent he didn't notice the temperature, a benefit of being dead he thought, weather didn't really matter. Suddenly he heard a noise, very close, someone was coming into his tent, he woke up quickly and saw it was Buffy and relaxed, he figured she was just cold so he moved over and made space for her under his blankets, she slipped off her shoes and crawled in with him, and snuggled up next to his bare chest and felt his cold skin against her cheek, she softly kissed his chest and looked up at him, with longing eyes. He kissed her forehead and smiled and held her closer to his body. She looked at him through wet eyes and softly said," Make love to me Spike," and then pressed her face into his chest.  
  
"Not now Buffy, when the time is right I will, and it will be a beautiful thing but not now, I love you too much to do that."  
  
Buffy smiled and laid her head down on him and fell into a state of calm she could not explain. It was like nothing she had ever felt on earth, it reminded her of her time spent in Heaven, before Willow brought her back. Spike just stared at her fragile body in amazement that that small frail little thing was going to save the world, yet again. He kissed her head and fell asleep, with Buffy in his arms, and hoped that this lamp would help him, that the next night they spent together they would be sleeping and dreaming of the morning and days to come.  
  
Part 6  
  
The day went slowly for Spike, but all in all that wasn't too much of a bad thing, he was unable to sleep, but he just watched Buffy sleep, he chest rising and falling in a rhythmic beat, with her heart pulsating in his ears, he felt so at peace, and so, happy. Spike couldn't believe he was actually saying it, but he was happy, and very much in love, so much that he was willing to give up everything he knew to be with her, to be with the Slayer. He wondered for a split moment what it was about her that made him want her so much; what made him feel this way and feed out of bags, even after he secretly had the chip removed from his skull, long ago. Why her, why this woman, why the slayer? Deep down it didn't matter why, and he knew that, he was happy and he knew that he made her happy that's what mattered, and if he was going to be with someone, then it couldn't have been a more perfect creature. "The Slayer, the one chosen to kill demons, has a vampire chasing her to the ends of the earth to get some bloody magical lamp to save the world, and turn him human. Well I guess you did your job, maybe the demon in me isn't dead, but between us it will never exist again," he said, then softly kissed her on the head, and brushed her hair aside, "I love you Buffy Summers."  
  
When the night finally fell Buffy awoke alone in Spike's tent, She noticed he had built a fire and wondered why, when she tossed her covers off she realized why, it was cold, which surprised her even more than the rainy day had, "At least it stopped raining," she said. Buffy gathered her things and walked outside, to see Spike cooking something over the flame, it was meat, she knew that, and it smelled good, since they brought no meat with them her stomach grumbled when she caught the scent of the cooking flesh, she didn't care what it was at that point, she just wanted to have it in her stomach.  
  
"Oh Morning luv!"  
  
"Hi Spike. What you cooking? Ya know what I really don't care what it is can I have some?"  
  
"Of course luv, not like I am going to bloody eat it, I found it running around and thought you could use some real food, so I bled it and cooked it for you."  
  
"Awww.thanks, see that's one of those moments."  
  
"ok Buffy hurry up and eat and I'll pack our gear up and stash it in a cave back a bit and then we are going to have to head out because you look like you really need a shower, and I am personally kinda sick of all this sand."  
  
"Sounds good," she said. Then walked up behind Spike and kissed him on the neck, and spun his head around to kiss him full on the lips.  
  
Spike was surprised by this but went along, hey why fight a good thing? He pulled her onto his lap and they stayed that way, kissing and touching, until Spike pulled back and picked her up off his lap, " ok Buffy we need to get going, you eat, I'll pack. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Spike is something wrong? You seem like you are somewhere else, like anti- Buffy land, you don't touch me like you used to."  
  
"Buffy," he said as he held her waist against him and brush her hair aside with his other hand, "I love you, and there is nothing more I would rather do than touch you and hug you and make love to you all day and night but this lamp is important, and it could change everything, I really want to get it and go home."  
  
"OK, I was just making sure you hadn't gone all Angel like on me."  
  
"Never, I would never do that, I promise you."  
  
They kissed again and Spike left.  
  
Part 7  
  
As they entered the pyramid their lungs filled with putrid air, Spike silently thanked God he didn't have to breathe. They lit a torch and made their way down the long corridor, and came to a fork, and Buffy began to chat the works Giles and told her to say, the whole pyramid lit up like a road flare, so they could see, and darkened the part where they were not to venture.  
  
"Well this is gonna be easy so follow the light and find the lamp?"  
  
"Not exactly Spike, it will take us to the lamp, but we have to get past the guards to get to the lamp."  
  
"Ah Bloody hell, I thought we were gonna get off easy on this damn thing."  
  
"When is anything ever easy with me?"  
  
"OK true slayer very true."  
  
They walked for what seemed for hours, then they came to the emperial room, with guards inside, tall dog headed man looking things 4 of them, they seem to be made of stone, but then one of them shifted on his feet.  
  
"Ok so what's the plan Slayer?"  
  
"We walk in and tell them who we are and hope we get the lamp, if not then we fight them and get it, but once they are dead we both have to take the lamp off at the same time, so we kill them all and run to the lamp, both get it and run back following the light before the whole thing falls in and traps us forever."  
  
"OK.could we get any bloody more Disney movie like here?  
  
"Sorry I don't write the prophesies I just follow them."  
  
"OK ready let's go."  
  
They calmly walk in, "Hello," the creatures stand straight up, the one in the front speaks first.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Slayer, and I have come for the lamp of Onariasis. To stop the death of many people."  
  
"Very well Slayer you may have the Lamp of Onariasis, but you and the vampire must defeat my warriors to prove your worth."  
  
"Oh come on.I'm the slayer how much more worthy can I get?"  
  
"If you decline we will leave you and your people will suffer."  
  
"OK ok we'll fight you then you will step aside and let us go?"  
  
"Yes, as I said that is what I shall do."  
  
"ok Spike you ready?"  
  
"Alright Slayer, lets kick some dog-man ass!"  
  
The first creature attacks Buffy and the second goes at Spike. He throws the dog-man against a far wall and begins to choke it, but it kicks free and pins the vampire on the floor and pulls out a stake and thrusts it at Spike's heart, Buffy sees the Steak and back flips over her dog-man and kicks the steak out of his hand just before it hits his heart. Buffy takes a hard hit to the head and falls on the floor stunned, she shakes it off and moves just before an ax comes flying down next to her head, she kicks up and knocks the dog-man on his back, picks up the ax and cut his head of, then as Spike kicked the second one against the wall Buffy cuts his head off, both of the dog-men melt into a bluish-green goo, and then the two fighters take their stance in front of the last 2 dog-men. "There we beat your bloody warriors can we have the lamp now?"  
  
"Spike! Shut up!"  
  
"What? We did what he said now its his turn."  
  
"OK we have proven worthy may we please pass?"  
  
"One more challenge and you may pass, thought I must warn you, not one Slayer has succeeded in defeating my last warrior."  
  
"Come on Buffy can't we just steal the damn thing and run?"  
  
"NO Spike we have to do it their way or the lamp wont work."  
  
"Oh Hell fine! Lets get this damn thing over with."  
  
"I accept your final challenge."  
  
"You are very strong Slayer, but you must be stronger if you wish to gain what you desire."  
  
The third creature jumps out at Buffy and picks her up by the throat, Spike comes out from behind him and slices his head off just like the other two, Buffy falls to the floor coughing and hacking, she stands up in shock, "Well that was way too easy."  
  
"Congratulations Slayer, you have succeeded and now you may pass."  
  
"Dude are you serious? That guy was way to easy!"  
  
"OK Slayer but you are the first to bring a partner and also the first to defeat my first warriors, let alone the second one, so give me a break."  
  
Buffy laughs, "ok an ancient guard with an attitude, that's a first, uhm.ok thanks we will take our prize and go. Ready Spike?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah ok."  
  
Both Buffy and Spike reach for the Lamp and pick it up, and the walls begin to rumble, once out of the room, Buffy lets go and they both sprint for the exit, following the last bit of light to safety as the pyramid falls down around them. As they reach the outside they can see the dawn breaking, Spike falls right before he reached the entrance, "BUFFY!" he screams she stops and grabs his arm and pulls him out just as the last bit if building falls, "Run Buffy find shelter or I am dust!" They both run and find a cave about 100 yards from the fallen Pyramid, Spike falls into the cave, his clothes smoking from the sun.  
  
"Spike are you ok? You aren't gonna go all poofy on me are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Buffy," he picks the Lamp out of his pocket and thinks to himself, " I'll be better when we find out if this thing works or not, all I want is to be human again with you and happy."  
  
The Cave fills with a bright light illuminating Spike picking him up off the floor and carrying him out into the sunlight. "Spike! NO!" The light grows brighter until she can no longer look, she turns away thinking that Spike has turned to dust, and begins to cry. The light turns to fire, and then fades away carrying Spike back into the cave, dropping him on the floor like a bag of rocks, a voice echos throughout the cave, "If it is your will, so be it."  
  
"Spike...Spike are you ok? Please wake up," She slams her fists at his chest, spike sits up coughing and hacking.  
  
Spike blinks his eyes and feels his face, it's warm, and he is breathing, he stops breathing and then realizes he has to breathe, "Holy shit," Buffy hears him speak and runs to him, smiling, "Spike I thought you were dead, well I mean, I thought you were dust."  
  
"Nope I'm ok, and I feel Bloody Fantastic!"  
  
"Ok, well when night falls we will go to our stuff I'll call Giles and he will send someone to get us."  
  
"Alright Slayer, let's get some sleep what do you say."  
  
"Alright Spike, you sure you are ok? You look kinda funny kinda not pale."  
  
"Probably from that flash of light, might have done something to me."  
  
"Well I'll have Giles check you out when we get back ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure what ever Slayer, just go to sleep."  
  
Buffy laid her head next to Spike's and began to think, about the lamp, and if it really did grant wishes, she held it tight and hoped it did because she knew what she was going to wish for. With a soft smile the Slayer fell into a peaceful slumber, and dreamt about the days to follow. As soon as Buffy fell asleep, Spike slowly stepped out into the sunlight, watched it light up his skin and felt it warm him to the bones, he felt like he had been given a second chance to prove he was worthy of loving Buffy. He looked up into the sky and did something he hadn't done in over 200 years, he thanked God for giving him life, and for giving him Buffy. Then Spike cried, he sat there on his knees and cried, for all the things he did in his unlife, for all the people he hurt and all the victims he killed, he felt Guilty and ashamed for the first time ever, and it wasn't particularly a feeling he wanted to feel again. Then he remembered the gear, he had to go get it before Buffy woke up, the sooner they got home the sooner they could start their new life together. When Spike reached the gear, he realized that he had probably lost his strength when he became human again, but then again, maybe not so he bent down and picked one sack up with no problem, and then the second and realized he still had his strength, "I'm like superman," he laughed, and thanked God again.  
  
Part 8  
  
When Buffy awoke it was still day, and she wasn't in the cave anymore, but their gear was. She frantically looked for Spike and immediately thought he was dusted, then he came out from around a rock, and into the sunshine. She sat there with her jaw open for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at Spike. Then everything went dark. When she woke again, she was back in the cave, with all the gear, it was night and from what she could tell it had just turned dark because there were small clouds on the horizon that were a pale pink.  
  
"It was a dream, I think.Spike!"  
  
"Yeah luv?" he poked his head in the cave from around the corner, "I'm cooking dinner you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah I'm famished you are just what the doctor ordered."  
  
"Yeah I know, now eat up Slayer, and I'll call Watcher and let him know you are up and to send the helicopter."  
  
"Helicopter?"  
  
"Oh Yeah, I called watcher and he thought I bled you then I explained you were asleep and I'd call when you woke up so some one could come get us out of this giant bleedin' litter box."  
  
"How did you get the gear?"  
  
"I walked while you were asleep."  
  
"In the light?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So it wasn't a dream? I did faint?"  
  
"Uh.Yeah Sorry about the Buffy I meant to surprise you but not make you pass out."  
  
"How did you carry it all back? How are you Human? How? Why? Help me here! Explain it to the blonde!"  
  
Spike laughed, " OK calm down here you eat and I'll call Giles, Ok?"  
  
Buffy nodded and began to eat her meal of what looked like jerky and some of the vegetables they brought with them. Not long after he left spike came back and told her that the Calvary was coming. She was happy but the fact that Spike was standing there in front of her breathing and eating, and not sucking the blood out of some poor animal.  
  
"OK now explain."  
  
Spike sat down and explained about the lamp and how somehow it read his thoughts and granted his wish. "You see I got what I wanted because in my heart of hearts I really wanted it to happen," he took her hand and placed it on his chest over his heart, "feel it Buffy, my heart is beating, all because of my love for you, you are the reason that I have blood flowing through me and I am breathing and living, because I love you and want to live and die with you." She began to cry, "You are the reason I have the pain I have in my heart, because even though all my dreams have come true I am human and I have you, I feel all the guilt and pain for the things I did in the past, and you are what is going to pull me through that, you are my heartbeat," he lifts her hand to his lips, "and you are my breath, until the day I die."  
  
"Oh my God Spike, wow, you, really? You are really human? You're not going to pull an Angel on me are you? Please tell me you are permanent."  
  
"Yes Buffy I am as permanent as you are, I won't loose this if I have a moment of pure happiness or anything else, I promise. Now if you are done we should get dressed in to clean clothes so we don't stink up the plane too bad." He gives her a soft smile and they head off to the cave.  
  
The whole way home Buffy rested her head on Spike's chest and just listened to his heart beating under all that flowing blood and living tissue and all the human stuff. She was amazed and thankful but afraid at the same time. The heart she heard beating was real and the soul inside Spike was real, and she knew his love for her was real, something that could keep a demon from being a demon was more real than anything she had known in her life, she was totally sure that if he said he wasn't going to loose this like angel lost his soul then he was right, Spike wouldn't lie to her, even when they were trying to kill each other he never lied to her and never would, she trusted him. And at that moment, all her fears melted away, "I trust him," she whispered.  
  
"What's that Luv?"  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"I know you do Luv, but what are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing Spike, nothing," Buffy said, then kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep and dreamt about what Giles and everyone was going to say, and slept with a smile on her face and in her heart.  
  
Spike pulled the lamp out of his bag and held it close, smiled and said, " Thank you," to what ever granted his wish and kept this angel in his arms and gave him a second chance, as he looked out the window at the sun filled clouds he cried again and squeezed Buffy's hand in his, as he apologized for all the wrong he did in his time, and prayed that he would be able to make it up in some small degree of what he did, by stopping evil with Buffy. For the rest of the flight home that is what he did, cried and watched as his past played over and over again in his mind, he saw all those people die all the people he tortured and he felt their pain, over and over again, and he did nothing to stop it for he knew he deserved all this and far more for the crimes he committed, and was more than willing to pay the price for Buffy's happiness.  
  
"I love you Slayer." He said then fell asleep along with her, with her head on his shoulder and her hand in his, they slept, and dreamed, The Slayer and ex-Vampire, as one, just as they should be. 


	3. Learning to be human 3

Part 9  
  
The Scooby gang all decided to meet Spike and Buffy at the airport and make sure Spike wasn't turned to dust by the sun. They all wondered why they hadn't waited in London before they took the plane home, that way they would have come home at night, so no worries about Spike. But then again, wondering about the Slayer's actions is like trying to solve the cold fusion problem.  
  
"Spike! Spike!" Buffy nudged him in the ribs, "you are snoring, and we're gonna land in a minute, are you ready?"  
  
"Wha-huh?" Spike struggled to open his eyes, and when he saw the sun on his hand he jumped and screamed trying to get out of the light, then he remembered. "Oh yeah." He said as he watched the sun dance on his pale skin. "Yeah I'm ready."  
  
"Good everyone is going to meet us at the airport."  
  
"Ok," he says, "Then we are going to bed," and he put his hand on Buffy's thigh and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Well after we figure out if this lamp will do what we want it to do and if you are really going you stay this way, in other words, after we read a lot of boring stuff and listen to Willow and Giles and you get the third degree."  
  
"Oh right then."  
  
As the plane came to a halt the two saw their friends standing next to Spike's car, waiting for them, not doubt waiting to rush spike into the car before the sun hit him. Boy where they going to be shocked. They gathered their bags and walked to the door and when it opened Buffy was the first one out, then Spike.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow and Xander screamed  
  
"Hey where's Spike?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well Spike had a kind of a change so you guys are going to be kinda shocked ok? We are still not even she how or why it happened, so we've got some reading to do."  
  
"OK what happened."  
  
"What did the Bloodsucker do?"  
  
"Uhm..ex-bloodsucker thank you Xander," Spike said as he walked off the plane and into the sun and stood there, " Like Buffy said I underwent some changes in the desert."  
  
All was silent, Willow smiled, "Yes he found a way to make himself human, must have been the lamp," she thought.  
  
"H-how did you- are you- you- your human?"  
  
"And the watcher wins a prize."  
  
"Ok Spike behave," Buffy scolded.  
  
"Ah. Man now I have no reason to hate you, unless you hurt Buffy, and like that's gonna happen!"  
  
"Relax Xander, its ok, I'm sure you will find some one else to hate but not Spike ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Now if we are all done staring at me, I think this needs to be inspected," he holds up the lamp, "and we need to stop the end of the world, and give Slayer her wish."  
  
They all nod and head off to the car, tearing off the foil from the windows, and putting the top down, Spike was loving every minute of this, the sun on his skin, Buffy in his arms, not to mention the great state of shock Giles was in. Willow took it easily, of course he knew she would, Xander, now he wasn't quite sure if Xander got it, but he would soon enough, hopefully. He was happy and now all he had to do was help the slayer prevent the death of every human and things would be ok, he wasn't sure how they were going to do it but he wasn't going to think about that now, he just enjoyed the moment, the sun the air and Buffy, His Buffy, and the friends he was surrounded with.  
  
Part 10  
  
"Spike-Spike wake up!" Buffy whispered, "Willow found the answers."  
  
"What? I'm awake. Ok Red hit me, whatcha got?"  
  
"Well Spike the end of the world thing is easy to solve, we take the contents of the lamp, which appear after Giles and I do a spell, and mix it with some other stuff, and you and Buffy take it to where the demons are hiding, and throw the ash and the lamp into a fire and then chant some words and then poof the world is saved. Well that's the short version."  
  
"Oh hell of a job there Red."  
  
Willow smiles, "thanks Spike. Oh I also found out how you were turned human, when you had the lamp in your hands you thought about being human for Buffy, and the lamp granted your wish right?"  
  
"Yeah that's about it. So?"  
  
"Well it's not one of those rub the lamp and get any wish you want lamps it has to be something that you really truly want deep in your heart, and not just for selfish reasons."  
  
"So, I couldn't wish to not be the Slayer anymore?"  
  
"Don't think so Buffy."  
  
Buffy frowns and slides down in her chair.  
  
"So how does the thing work?"  
  
"Well, from what I have read, if it is in your posession when you think of your hearts desire you will get it, but like I said it cant be selfish and just a wish ok?"  
  
"So you guys do this spell and then I carry it around with me until I get my wish?"  
  
"Well no not exactly, after the spell is done it is useless, so you have a week to find your hearts desire."  
  
"Well at least there is no pressure on me." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Well Giles and I will get our stuff together and see you back here Friday night ok? Hope by then you have your wish."  
  
"Hey what about me? Can I get a wishy thingy?"  
  
"No Xander just the Slayer, it only gives 2 wishes."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"OK well I'll go home with Spike and get some sleep and hopefully this thing will work, and I'll see you Friday night ok?"  
  
"Wait a sec Slayer, Red, what about me? Is this permanent? Or is it a damn curse."  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry Spike I forgot," Willow flips through the book in her hands, "Oh yeah here it is, it says that as long as you don't prove yourself unworthy of your gift, it will last as long as you live, so I think as long as you love Buffy and don't kill anyone or anything you should be ok."  
  
"Yes!" Spike screams and begins to jump up and down. He picks Buffy up spins her around and hugs her, then kisses her passionately, "I love you Slayer." Then he runs over to Willow kisses her on the lips and says "Thank you Red, you just gave me the best news I have ever heard in my life."  
  
Willow laughs and nods, "OK now you two need to go and get some sleep, so we will see you later, maybe at the bronze tonight?"  
  
"Yeah sure Will." Buffy calls from the door to the Magic shop, "see you about 9-ish."  
  
The couple leave the shop and walk out onto the street, hand in had they make their way down to Spike's parked car. As they pass a dark alley someone whispers Buffy's name.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Huh? Did you hear that Spike." They stop walking and look into the alley.  
  
"Buffy, Spike?"  
  
"Angel? What is your sorry carcass doin here?"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Buffy and Spike walk into the alley and find Angel hiding in the shadows, "Spike since when do you walk in the light?"  
  
"Got my hearts desire mate, and I'm loving it."  
  
"Well other than Buffy I don't think I know anyone who deserves it more."  
  
"Well thanks Angelus," Spike and angel Hug and both of their eyes watered a bit, but play it off.  
  
"Aww, how sweet. You two are so cute."  
  
"Well after over 100 years with someone you become close whether you know it at the time or not. Spike is my Childe and I'm happy when he is happy."  
  
"I get it Angel, like a father son thing, believe me I get it."  
  
Angel sees the lamp dangling from Buffy's hand, "what's that Buffy?"  
  
"Oh this, it's the lamp of some old dead guy. Giles and Willow needed it to stop the end of the world again. It's how Spike turned human. I'm carrying it to see if I happen to think of my hearts desire."  
  
"Luv, it's the lamp of Onarasis." Spike corrected.  
  
"Oh I didn't think it really exsisted, I thought it was destroyed. Speaking of Willow, how is she?"  
  
"Ah Angel is sweet on Red is he?"  
  
"Spike- Whether or not I am attracted to Willow is none of your concern."  
  
"Angel, she's fine, she asks about you all the time, you two are so sweet, and I know you care about her, she's all you talk about. I know she would make you happier then I ever would have."  
  
"Buffy I care deeply about her, but you know I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Yeah I know you can't, I just wish you to could be together so both of you would be happy, if only you were human again, things would be so much simpler."  
  
"Yes Buffy it would be easier but we both know that can't happen."  
  
"Yeah I know, but it would be nice."  
  
"Thanks for caring Buffy."  
  
"Please tell Willow I'll be at the Bronze later tonight ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure, Lets go Spike."  
  
They all say their good bye's and part on their ways. Spike stands still watching his sire fall back into the shadows, then he looked at Buffy and realized that his sire was giving up his heart for him to be happy, he loved Buffy more than anything on earth, but he couldn't be with her. His heart ached.  
  
Back at home, Buffy walks into her bedroom and sees Spike sitting out side her window on the roof.  
  
"Spike what are you doing?"  
  
He wiped the tears away, "Nothing Buffy just thinking."  
  
Buffy climbed out the window with a blanket and sat next to him with the blanket over them both.  
  
"Something is bothering you, what is it?"  
  
"Just look out there, look at all those houses and far beyond there are more houses and more people, you have spent your life trying to save those people, I spent two lifetimes destroying it. I hurt so many people, especially Angel and you, I hurt my own Sire, he's all I have of real family and I hurt him like it was nothing. I am such a bloody ass. I feel so, so, so, guilty. I am a terrible-"  
  
"WERE, you were terrible, now you aren't sure you are going to have your mean moments, your human now, and yes you are going to hurt for the things that happened, but that was the demon, not you, that was Spike, not the man I know and love, William."  
  
"I know, but these hands," he holds his hands in front of his face and cries harder, "these hands have been soaked in blood for so many years I can almost feel the warmth flowing over them now."  
  
Buffy put her arms around him and held him to her chest and rocked him as he cried madly.  
  
"It's going to be ok. I promise. I know it doesn't seem like it will right now, but I swear you will get through this, WE will get through this," she puts his head in her hands and looks him in they eyes, "I promise we will get through this, I am going to do everything I can to help you William."  
  
Spike wipes his tears and smiles, "Thank you Buffy. Thank you for loving me."  
  
"I know, but it's not like your easy to be in love with you know that?"  
  
"I don't doubt it but you think your easy?"  
  
"We are both difficult but that's what makes us so great! So if you are done and have all that out of your system, for now, we can go to the Bronze and have a few drinks and dance, ya know get the happy on?"  
  
They both laugh, "Alright Buffy, Let's go, I'll get dressed and then we'll go."  
  
"Woohoo!" She jumps up, "Lets go get our boogie on! Oh my god that sounded a lot better in my head."  
  
"Its ok Slayer. Can we go in so I can get dressed and leave?"  
  
"ok ok." 


	4. Learning to be human 4

Part 11  
  
  
  
Willow and Xander were already there when Spike and Buffy got there. The friends all hugged and greeted eachother. They all sat down at a table, Spike offered to get drinks for everyone, and headed for the bar leaving the 3 friends alone.  
  
"So how's he doing Buffy?"  
  
"Oh Willow I have never seen someone in so much pain, not even Angel. I mean I walked in my room and he was out on the roof just crying, he is really feeling the pain of everything he did when he was all vampy. I hope he'll be ok, I mean that's 200 years of guilt he has to deal with all of a sudden."  
  
"Yeah Buffy we know, but how is he dealing with everything else?"  
  
"Everything else?"  
  
"Oh I take it it hasn't hit him yet."  
  
"What hasn't hit him?"  
  
"Well Giles found something that said he might still have the bloodlust, and the drive to do damage, but it will pass quickly."  
  
"oh now you tell me Will."  
  
"Sorry but Xander was supposed to call and tell you."  
  
"Hey I'm sorry but I had to deal with Angel, ok? You guys laid the current bloodsucker on my lap so I was kinda busy."  
  
"Its ok Xan, I just hope Spike doesn't do something dumb."  
  
"He'll be ok Buff-ster."  
  
" I know."  
  
Meanwhile Spike is at the bar waiting for their drinks and his food. When Angel Walks up behind him, puts his arm around Spike's waist, and gently kisses his neck.  
  
"Hello Spike."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You seem worried, whats wrong?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it, I'm here to have fun with Buffy."  
  
"That's ok Spike. But I got some news so I figured I'd ask. You feeling ok? I mean you have any urges?"  
  
"Like the blood lust or something?"  
  
"Yeah like that."  
  
"Kind of but it just feels like a craving I can't place, nothing I can't deal with or you know just cover up with all the bloody guilt."  
  
" I know Spike, but you'll be ok I promise, And I am moving back to Sunnydale just to insure that."  
  
"You sure it has nothing to do with the Slayer?"  
  
"A small portion yes, but the rest is to make sure my Childe is ok and taken care of. I do Love you Spike."  
  
"I know Angel, you know how much of a bloody wanker you are right?"  
  
"Yeah I think you have told me a couple of times how soft I am, but welcome to my world William."  
  
Spike took his order and headed back to the table with Angel.  
  
"Here you go Slayer, one fluffy pink drink."  
  
"Thanks Spike."  
  
"Red here you go, a Shirley Temple," he smiles and hands Willow her drink, "the name reminded me of you."  
  
"Thanks Spike."  
  
"And for you, lemonade," he hands the glass to Xander, " no pun intended."  
  
"Thanks man, Hey I'm sorry about everything in the past, but you can't really blame me, so can we be cool now?"  
  
"Yeah sure." They shake hands and Spike sits his drink down next to Buffy and starts to eat his bread thing he wasn't sure what it was but it looked good.  
  
"Uhm Spike."  
  
"Yeah Luv?"  
  
Buffy has an alarmed look on her face, " What are you drinking, please tell me that's juice,."  
  
"huh?" He looks at his glass, "Yeah that's what I ordered."  
  
Angel sniffs the glass and laughs, "Spike the bartender knows who you are or I mean what you were when you left, remember? So I think he made a mistake. I'll take it back and explain it to him."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Angel smiles and laughs at Spike, "Gotcha."  
  
"Bloody wanker," Spike and Angel Playfully bat at eachother. Buffy, Xander and Willow laugh, Buffy pulls them apart, and sets them both down, Angel across from Spike.  
  
"There now behave Children."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Alright luv, but he started it."  
  
"OK Spike, whatever."  
  
"So Buffy when are you going to tell us about you and Spike's little venture into the desert?"  
  
"I suppose so Wil, but basically we spent 2 weeks walking in the sand."  
  
"Oh ok I get it we'll talk later," The girls both laugh.  
  
Spike smiles and turns to watch the crowd of people dancing and talking. One girl catches his eye, she's wearing a white shirt with a very low neck she has her head tilted to one side talking to someone, which left her slender neck exposed. Spike was suddenly overcome with the urge to bleed the girl dry, he felt his throat grow dry, his upper lip curl up over his teeth and he began to stand. Buffy saw him out of the corner of her eye, and placed her hand on his leg, he suddenly snapped back to reality, a wave of shock and pain crashed into him, he ran from the Bronze and out into the street with Buffy confused she took after him. He had no idea where he was going all he knew was he had to get away from there from that girl, it had to be that girl that caused him to react like that, because there was no way he could have done that he was human, not a vampire, HUMAN. "I am human! I am human!" was all he could think, over and over, "NO! NO! NO!"  
  
He ran faster and faster until he couldn't run anymore. When he stopped and looked around, he was well outside of the Sunnydale city limits, " oh bloody hell how am I going to get home now?"  
  
He turned around and began to walk back the whole time wondering why he reacted that way, he had no desire to kill, he even feared it, he hated the results of all his years of killing and hated the guilt, he hated the way he felt back in the Bronze, and the look on Buffy's face. "Oh Shit! Buffy."he thought "What am I going to tell her, I probably scared her to death." He played the scene over and over in his head, he couldn't block it out, "The sun is rising," he thought as he looked over the horizon, just before he came to Willy's Bar. "Ok not the greatest place but I know Willy's got a phone, I can call the Slayer."  
  
Spike walked into the bar sunlight streaming in behind him, he stood there with the door open waiting for his eyes to adjust. Then he walked to the bar, got the phone from a shocked Willy and called the Slayer.  
  
Willow answered the phone, "Hello."  
  
"Red? Where's Buffy, is she ok?"  
  
"Spike?!? She's here hold on."  
  
(in the background) * Buffy-Buffy, phone! It's Spike! Well get out of the Shower *  
  
"She's coming Spike, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah red I just had a scare, I hope I didn't scare Slayer and all."  
  
"NO Spike it's our fault you freaked, oh hang on here's Buffy."  
  
"Spike! Where are you? Are you ok? Oh my God, you scared me when you took off like that. Where are you?"  
  
"Whoa Slayer hang on a sec ok? I'm fine I'm at Willy's I'll explain later can you come get me I need a shower, I was running all night."  
  
"Yeah Spike I'll be there in a sec ok? Stay there."  
  
"OK luv, please hurry I don't think the demons are liking the fact I'm not dust right now."  
  
"Are you scared Spike?"  
  
"No slayer, I just don't think in my STATE I could handle a bar of demons and vampires ok?"  
  
"ok I'll be there soon have a drink and I'll come get you wait outside ok?"  
  
"ok"  
  
He hung the phone up and got a shot of whiskey from Willy. He drank it paid and went out side to wait for the slayer. As he headed for the door, two young vamps stopped him and sniffed at him, "We thought you were Spike, the vampire, but you smell too human to be him."  
  
"I am him you bloody wanker now get out of my way before I drive a steak through your dead heart."  
  
"Whoa man we were just checking, but we don't think you got the stones human."  
  
Angel comes busting through the door throws the blanket he had covering him to the ground in a smoking heap. "Spike what the hell are you doing here, get your ass out to the car."  
  
Spike smiled at the two vamps and walked out the door.  
  
"Whoa that was really Spike?"  
  
"Listen you little children, I am old enough to have sired your sire's sire's so you better listen and listen good. That was Spike yes, if you think about telling anyone about his condition I will dust you myself you hear me?"  
  
"And just who are you?"  
  
"Angelus," he says and lets his face take shape, and in a very cocky tone says, "you've probably heard of me too."  
  
"Angelus? Yeah man hey sorry we thought he was just a human, sorry."  
  
The two vamps run for the door, but get staked by arrows. Angel puts the crossbow back behind him, "then you should know my reputation for survivors."  
  
Angel throws the blanket over him and runs out the door and into the parked car with Buffy in the driver seat and Spike in the back.  
  
"You owe me Spike."  
  
"I know. In know."  
  
  
  
Part 12  
  
  
  
Friday night. Willow, Angel, Xander and Giles gather all the supplies to cast the spell for Buffy and head out to the city limits to wait for the Slayer.  
  
"William, are you ready?"  
  
"Slay-Buffy I'm coming ok?" He had let her call him William after Willow explained his episode at the bronze to him. He wanted to remind himself he was human as much as possible because he didn't want to have another episode like that again, "Where are my bloody boots?"  
  
"The closet! Now lets go."  
  
"Coming."  
  
"Damn you are worse than a woman."  
  
"Hey I'm not the one who fancied a shag before we left."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
The couple grab their stakes and head for the car.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I love you Buffy, you know just incase this all goes bad, and we die or somethin I just want you know I love you."  
  
"I love you to Spike."  
  
Buffy leans over to Spike and kisses him deep and passionately.  
  
"Uh, Buffy My light is green."  
  
"Oh sorry," she leans back in her seat and he drives on.  
  
In the desert the group gathered. Tension was so thick you could almost see it floating in a cloud between the friends. Spike was the first to break the silence, "OK watcher we are all here what now?"  
  
"Well Spi-William, Willow and I have to cast a spell with the contents of the lamp, but Buffy has to have her wish before the lamp will fill with what we need."  
  
"OK"  
  
Everyone looked at Buffy urgently.  
  
"Hey don't look at me," she picked up the lamp, "I have carried this thing around all week and nothing has happened, it's like even my heart doesn't know what I want. I really wish I knew what I wanted."  
  
The lamp began to glow brighter and brighter just as it had with Spike, until it surrounded Buffy making everyone look away. She was lifted by the blinding light high above their heads for what seemed like hours, then suddenly she screamed, a scream that could have awoken the dead, they all covered their ears and fell to their knees, then Buffy fell slowly, Spike stood underneath her, and let her fall into his arms. Giles took the lamp from her hands and handed it to Willow, "Now start the casting if there is anything wrong with her it will be fixed if we use this, now Willow do it now." Willow quickly got the things out and began the spell, then Giles joined in after checking that she was breathing.  
  
Spike just held her there in his arms, praying she would live, "Take me, not her, the world needs her, she needs to live, please don't let her die. Buffy don't die, please wake up." Through tear filled eyes he cried to his love and to God. Her hands were burned and her head was bleeding slightly. He looked at Angel, with the hope and joy totally gone from his eyes, he knew what happened, and he knew what was wrong with Buffy. "Spike, give her to me, she needs to rest ok? I'm going to put her in the car, Xander will watch over her." Xander nods and they head for the car, Spike just sits there looking at the blood on his hands totally out of touch with what was going on around him. "Spike, Spike do you hear me?" Angel tried to talk to him. "Spike please," he held his hand, "Spike please, please talk to me." Angel began to get worried that he was going to loose his Childe as well as Buffy. Xander saw the scene, and as soon as he saw that Willow and Giles had finished their spell he called Willow over, "Willow watch Buffy please, I am gonna help Angel."  
  
"You are gonna what?"  
  
"Just watch Buffy please."  
  
Xander walked over to Angel, knelt down, gave a sympathetic smile, and sat in front of Spike.  
  
"Angel, I think it would be better to not call him Spike."  
  
"Yes Angel remind him he is human and her pain isn't his fault," Giles noted.  
  
Angel looked at the body in his arms, "William, Can you hear me? Please answer me."  
  
Nothing. "William, William." Nothing still, Angel began to cry, Then Willow screamed, "Buffy is awake, She's awake!"  
  
"Bring her over here." Buffy walked over to Angel, and took Spike in her arms, immediately he began to cry, she just held him and waited, "William, you need to hear me, come back to me, I need you."  
  
"I hurt you I'm so sorry, it's my fault you are bleeding, it's my fault, I never should have never done that, I'm sorry."  
  
"William, I'm fine, I'm alive and you did nothing , I just got my wish, I am not hurt. Please come back to me, if you don't come back I'll be hurt." Spike stopped crying. She sat him up and looked in his empty eyes, "William do you hear me? I love you William." Spike suddenly came back to reality, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly then kissed her and said, "I love you." Buffy then fell softly into Xander's arms.  
  
With Buffy unable to fight, Angel and Spike were left to do the Slayer's job. Giles explained to them what they were to do and they went on their way, with the rest of the scoobies going back to Buffy's house to take care of her. Angel explained to Giles that when the lamp showed her what she wanted she tried to refuse it, because what she saw scared her, so her body is caught here and her soul is fighting against the lamp's powers inside her mind; and that they really need to just watch her and wait until Spike can come back and try to talk to her, because unless some how Willow or Xander can get through to her, Giles and Spike are her last chance. So they did as Angel said, which was all they could do, they sat and waited, what for exactly they didn't know. Though they thought they could be waiting for the end of the world.  
  
"No way," Xander thought, "there is no way Spike is gonna let her die, I know they will pull this off."  
  
"What are you thinking about Xan?"  
  
"huh? Oh nothing Will, just reassuring myself that Spike wouldn't let Buffy die so we are going to be ok."  
  
"Oh.I hope you're right."  
  
Part 13  
  
As Spike and Angel came to the edge of town they could tell by the shade of the sky that the sun was going to rise in a couple of hours.  
  
"Ok we need to hurry or you are dust."  
  
"Spike I think I'll be fine, Willow did a spell that will guard me for like 2 hours in the sun so I think we'll be ok."  
  
They got out of the car and headed for the place that Buffy had said was where all the demons were hanging out waiting for the day to kill the Slayer and all of Sunnydale, and release Onarasis herself on all of mankind, bringing Hell to earth and covering the planet in eternal darkness.  
  
"I never thought that we'd be the ones to save the world. I mean looking back at the things we did. We would have been the last bet."  
  
"Spike, shut up, ok? Now remember everything Giles said?"  
  
"Yeah you sure you are ready for this?"  
  
"Yeah lets go."  
  
They both sighed and walked into the cave, which opened up into a huge room like cavern with the ceilings almost 100ft high and the room looked to be about 50 yards across from end to end, and all up along the walls were what looked like eggs, tucked away in holes dig into the earth. There were hundreds of demons sleeping on the floor of the room, and at the far end there was a large, what looked to be a bed, with another demon laying on it, they guessed that she was the leader, and the one laying all the eggs. There were 2 guards by the bed and they were the only ones awake.  
  
"We need a fire Spike, find a torch or something." Then he noticed a large hole in the ground with a small bit of smoke coming from it, they assumed it was a fire, small as it was they could make it bigger. They began to walk across the floor hiding from the awake guards making their way to the pit, Once close enough for Angel to toss the lamp in and say the words and safely get to the leader, Spike steeped into clear view of the guards, only a few yards away. He lit a cigarette and clamly stood there, when the guards noticed him, he said, "Hello mates remember me?" he took a puff off his cigarette, "I heard about your little hidout and thought I would come say hello, ya know talk to a couple old buddy's."  
  
"Spike, you traitor, we heard you went Human and killed your own kind."  
  
"Hey only the ones that I didn't like."  
  
"You Owe us. Now you are going to pay."  
  
"Ah, now were talking just like old times, come get it boys!" With that he threw his lighter into the pit and the flames began to grow. The Demons charged at him Spike ran to the side and grabbed one of the sleeping demons weapons, and began to climb the wall and one by one he crushed the eggs.  
  
As soon as Spike threw his lighter into the pit, Angel jumped up and tossed the contents in once the flames were big enough to engulf all of the ash. He began to speak the words Giles had told him. The demons stopped chasing Spike and fell to their knees holding their ears, all the demons awoke and they all began to cry out in pain and cover their ears, some tried to run but they were unable. Spike jumped down and joined Angel in the chant and the flames grew and grew then they threw the lamp in and with a final word they fled the cave. Behind them there were explosions and demons crying for their lives, and I one final blast that threw Spike and Angel out side the cave it was silent. Once outside they quickly realized it was morning, and the sun was shining brightly. They ran for the car as fast as they could but it was farther than they thought, and Willow's spell was beginning to wear off. Once they got to the car Angel's clothes were beginning to smoke. They jumped in and took off to Buffy's house to join Giles and Willow and hope for the best.  
  
  
  
Part 14  
  
At Buffy's house things weren't looking very good. She was still in a coma state. Willow had tried everything, yelling screaming and just talking to her, about Spike and Angel, about Tara, and about Buffy's family, she tried everything she could think of, so did Xander. Giles ran out of options, but once Spike and Angel returned, they seemed more hopeful, though their hope came packaged in a Soul filled Vampire and an Vamp gone human covered in blue gooey demon blood, they were still hopeful, they had to be, it was all that was keeping Buffy alive.  
  
"Angel what do we do?" Willow asked.  
  
"Will I'm not sure, Giles and Xander are researching and looking for an answer, all we can do is hope and keep talking o her."  
  
"I know, but I'm still worried, and then Spike isn't helping much. I wish he'd snap out of it. I mean its scary, all he does it just stare into space. He's totally catatonic."  
  
"I know willow, I know."  
  
The two friends sighed. No one knew what to do. Angel left the room to call Giles and see what they knew. The phone rang at the Magic Box, Xander ran to answer it.  
  
"Angel? Is she awake?"  
  
"NO Xander she's not, any luck there?"  
  
"Giles thinks he might have found something that could help, but he's looking into it."  
  
"Ok you guys need any help?"  
  
"No That's ok, stay and help Buffy, How's Spike doin? Still zoned?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, but at least we know how to help him."  
  
  
  
"True, hey I'm gonna help Giles, talk when we know more."  
  
"OK Thanks Xander."  
  
Angel hung up the phone with a sense of renewed hope, and headed back up stairs to tell Willow.  
  
Part 15  
  
"Spike.Spike can you hear me?" Willow tried to get through to him once more.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Nope Angel, nothing, it's like he's in his own little universe. But if I know him, it's more like a Buffy-verse."  
  
"I know Willow. Do you think you can go into his mind like you did when Buffy went all catatonic on you?"  
  
"Not sure. My powers have kind of died down since I quit doing Magick all the time."  
  
"Well it's worth a shot."  
  
"OK I'll give it a try. I am willing to do anything right now, to save Buffy."  
  
"If you can do it with Spike then maybe we can try with Buffy?"  
  
"Maybe, I'll try but she's got a hell of a wall up."  
  
Willow lit her candles and sat in front of Spike, and concentrated on him. She began to chant in her head, over and over, for hours. Angel stood there and watched her staring into Spike's eyes with such determination, and such calm, he knew in his heart she could do it, he knew Willow would come through and help Buffy as much as she could. He felt really bad that he couldn't do more for her, but he stayed by her side fed her and kept her clean he prayed to a God that condemned him and hoped to hell that she would pull through. But he was not only worried about Buffy, actually he found himself being drawn to taking care of Spike, to holding his childe and crying for him. He loved Spike more than he thought he did, he loved his childe but also loved this man, with the gentle eyes and softly molded face that could strike fear into the heart of anyone if he so desired it to. He watched as the breeze blew the curtains from the open window and made his hair dance around his eyes, and watched the moonlight move across his skin, making it seem just as pale as he had once been, when they walked the earth together, all those nights of passion and pain. Angel felt a chill go through his body, at the thought of the time they shared when Drusilla wasn't around. He decided then that if Spike pulled through this he was going to show him how much he loved him as much as possible, and make sure that no harm came to him, and assure that he would always be William, never again Spike.  
  
Fatigue was close to overtaking Willow when she heard a voice, a faint quiet voice but it was a voice. She tried to place it, then realized it was Spike, she called out to him, and suddenly she was with him, there in his mind. She looked around and saw they were in the cemetery. She found Spike laying on the ground over a fresh grave crying, she touched his shoulder he looked at her, his face was vamped, and blood was dripping over his hands and teeth, he stared at her blankly.  
  
"Spike? Are you ok?" She reached out to him but he jerked back, knocking over the head stone, then she noticed what it said * Buffy Summers Beloved Sister, Daughter, friend and slayer. Killed by her vampire lover *  
  
"Spike. You didn't kill Buffy, she's alive. And she needs you to stay that way."  
  
Spike stood up staring at his hands, blood still flowing over them. He walked into a tomb, Willow followed but inside the tomb was London, and Spike was himself before angel and Drusilla changed him, the original human being that occupied his body, William Belmont, they were walking down an alley. She stopped him and spoke.  
  
"Spike, William, What is going on? Where are we?"  
  
"Tonight I died, and Spike was born. Tonight I was destined to kill Buffy."  
  
"William you didn't kill her."  
  
"Not yet but she will die and it will be my fault, then I will go back to being evil, and kill more and more people. And I will have killed not only her but her memory too." He pushed past Willow and made his way down the alley. Drusilla appeared from the shadows and began to bleed him. He pushed her off and turned to snap her neck. "See Red, all I had to do was kill her, and Buffy would have lived and been happy, I ruined her life, I killed two slayers in my time, but Buffy is the real prize here Red, not only did I kill her but I managed to torture her mind and heart for years, hell even became human to hurt her, make her think things were normal then I took it all away. All the people I killed with these hands," he holds his hands up and turns and walks through a door into a building and they are back in the cemetery looking at Buffy's grave, "All those people, had it easier than what I did to the slayer, I really lived up to my reputation didn't I Red? Hell you have read all those books about me and Dru and Angelus, Never hurt anyone like I did Buffy did I?"  
  
"William you didn't kill her, and you won't. You love her, that night you died and Spike was born you were destined not to kill her but to learn what love really is. She loved you, William and the demon inside you. She loved you so much, and you loved her even more that you were no longer a demon, long after you lost the chip you were William again to her and to all of us, you have been and will always be a human being and you will always love Buffy, and she will always love you, what you two have is powerful enough to kill a demon and bring back a 200 year dead man. And right now you need to remember that." She puts her hand on his shoulder, "and you need to come back, Angel and I need you to help Buffy and Angel is really worried about you, he cries because of you not Buffy because of you. Now you need to come with me, if not then I guess you are no better than the demon that once lived in you."  
  
Willow turned to walk away, "Wait Red, I do love her. I always will, I never ment to hurt her." His face slowly changed back to normal, "I don't want her to die, she deserves far more than that." Spike hugged willow and began to cry in her shoulder. "Willow take me back with you."  
  
"You have to want to Spike."  
  
"I do I really do. I love Buffy and Angel."  
  
Suddenly they were back in Buffy's room. Spike was hit by the reality of Buffy laying in the bed and Angel saw him, Spike began to cry uncontrollably. Angel ran to his side and took him in his arms and tried to comfort him. "It is ok Spike, It's ok your back and now we are together and you can help Buffy."  
  
Angel rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep in his arms, even then he didn't let him go, he just stared at him all through the day until night fall came and he needed to feed. He left Spike laying there curled under the blankets next to Buffy and walked out the door, with a sense of defeat he didn't like feeling, especially since Spike was supposed to make this easier, and have a solution. He hoped Willow was right and that Giles could figure out what to do, they needed to do something quick because if Buffy died he knew Spike would go with her.  
  
Part 16  
  
  
  
When Spike awoke he stood and looked out the window and saw something, but didn't quite belive it. In the shadows beyond the Summers house there was figure watching all this, and laughing.  
  
"I told him the slayer would hurt him, but Spike doesn't listen when miss edith talks anymore."  
  
Drusilla stroked the dolls head and laughs out loud, the laugh of a mad woman, that would pierce through all the ages, her and her laugh seemed timeless, standing there her skin glowing under the moon light. He was drawn by her, he laugh and those eyes, even through the darkness he could see those dark brown eyes piercing into his heart. He turned grabbed his duster and took one last look at Buffy and walked out the door and down the stairs. Angel tried to stop him but Spike just walked past and out the front door into the night, then he heard that laugh, and knew where Spike was going.  
  
"Drusilla." Angel said  
  
"What did you say Angel?"  
  
"Drusilla, she is back and that's where Spike went."  
  
"Oh no, that means something is wrong with Buffy."  
  
The two rushed up the stairs to check on Buffy. She was fine, they sighed in relief.  
  
"Spike wouldn't hurt her would he Angel?"  
  
"No I don't think so, I just think he is getting Dru out of his system."  
  
"I hope so." They both go back to what they were doing and pray to themselves.  
  
Spike meets Drusilla under the tree in front of the house.  
  
"Dru what are you doing here luv?"  
  
"Aww.my Spikey has been broken, your skin is warm and the blood in your veins is your own."  
  
"Yes Luv I'm Human."  
  
Drusilla jumps back, "The slayer broke you, well Miss edith can fix you."  
  
"I don't need fixed. I need to know why you are here, why you seem to appear when my life is some what together."  
  
"Spike I can see in your head, but it is not clear. I don't understand what is there anymore. I see the slayer in your mind," she softly caresses his face, "but here," puts her hand over his heart," that's where you are screaming, you think you love the Slayer, but it is in your heart that you scream for me that's why I came home Spike. You called me here, now I am going to make it all better, I promise."  
  
"Dru, I love Buffy, and she needs me, I don't need your help Luv."  
  
"Oh but Spike you need my help more than you know. I have a game we can play, do you want to play with me?"  
  
"Dru I don't have time for games."  
  
"Oh but Spike this is a fun game, let me whisper you the name." She leans in to Spike caressing his cheek with hers, and kisses his neck, and ear, then bites into his flesh feeling the warm liquid flowing from within him. Once he was almost dry, Drusilla lays him down on the ground, and begins to talk to him.  
  
"You see Love, Isn't this going to be a fun game? We get to start our time all over again. But this time mommy won't hurt you like she did before, and let the nasty slayer get to her baby."  
  
She slits her wrist with her nail and holds it over Spike's mouth, waiting for him to drink.  
  
"Ah there you go dear heart. Drink from mommy, and once you are strong we will go pay a visit to Daddy, he is going to be so proud of us."  
  
Spike began to drink from Drusilla's open wound, and felt all his worries wash away. He felt the feelings for the Slayer becoming nothing but a faint memory of a life once lived. He apologized to her, and began to cry as he drank from His love.  
  
"That's it, Ah ah easy," She pulled her arm back and let him lay on the cool ground, "ok now time to take you back home to wait for daddy to come." She picks him up and carries him off toward the Mansion.  
  
  
  
Part 17  
  
The next morning Angel was pacing the length of the house, trying to figure out where Spike could have gone all night. "I know Drusilla did something to him." He thought angrily.  
  
"Angel what's wrong? And stop pacing." Willow sat down in the kitchen and motioned for Angel to do the same.  
  
"Spike didn't come home last night."  
  
"Are you sure did you che."  
  
"Willow I checked everywhere, he's not here"  
  
"Do you think Drusilla did anything to him?"  
  
"His keys are still here so I am betting she has him holed up some where playing gam." He raised his eyebrows, "go pull the car up to the door, I'm going to the Mansion."  
  
Willow pulled the car up to the door and waited for Angel. He jumped into the blacked out car, Will you need to get Buffy awake, Tell her Spike is in trouble and we need her. Tell her Dru is back if you have to."  
  
"OK, I'll try. Good luck Angel."  
  
Angel drove off and Willow went back up the stairs to prepare for another exhausting spell, but first she called Xander and Giles to let them know Angel might need their help. She prayed Buffy would wake up as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Wakey wakey Spike." Dru chimed in his ears.  
  
"What the hell? Where am I? Dru?"  
  
"We are home dear heart."  
  
"uhm.no Dru this isnt home," he looked around, "this is angels mansion."  
  
"Home now."  
  
"Home, no this isnt home Dru! Bloody hell my head hurts," He rubbed his head and noticed Buffy was not around, and decided that it was just them, "what did you do to me luv?"  
  
"You're a big dog again Spike. Wasn't that a fun game?"  
  
"Dru I'm not your bleedin' pet sorry. I'm human now."  
  
"No your not, I fixed you. You were broken."  
  
"I'm not broken pet. Now if you don't mind I need to get going home, wish I could say it's been fun. But I have some explaining to do."  
  
"No you can't go, "Drusilla arranges the dolls on the dresser, "we aren't done playing with you."  
  
Spike gets up and walks toward the door. "Yes are Dru. NO more games."  
  
Angel creeps through the mansion halls, listening to their voices. He comes to the room their voices are coming from. He hides in the door way, listening to them talk.  
  
"Dru get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Spikey you can't leave Mommy, the sun is up."  
  
'Damnit Dru! I'm human are you deaf. Wow Angelus really did do a number on your head. Now get out of my way!" Spike screams at her.  
  
"Not anymore Spikey." She smiles an evil grin and laughs, "I told you I fixed you. No more slayer and sunlight for you."  
  
"What ever woman, your pissin me off, get out of the bloody way or I'm going to knock you out of the way."  
  
Dru stands her ground, smiling at him. Spike smiles softly at her and pulls her into his arms.  
  
"Dru you are right pet. Im a big bad dog again,." He reaches be hind her and breaks the post off the bed, "I told you to get out of my way woman, I don't love you, I love Buffy. I should have done this years ago."  
  
Her eyes grow wide with fear, he drives the makeshift staff through her back and she dusts, he drops the stake and a tear falls down his cheek. Angel appears in front of him.  
  
"You did the right thing Spike."  
  
"I know, I just got some Dru dust in my eye." They both laugh.  
  
"She said she changed you huh?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't feel like it, maybe she did maybe not, only one way to find out eh?" They both walk through the mansion, toward the door, hoping that Dru was wrong. Out of the corner of his eye Angel could have sworn he saw her dust turn to a puddle of blood. He shook it off and decided it was nothing.  
  
Back at Buffy's house Willow was unable to even talk to Buffy. Wherever she was she was determined to stay there, and no one could change her mind. Willow tried talking to her, singing to her, when she ran our of options she decided to finally call Giles and Xander. Just then the phone rang, it was Xander, "Hello?" she said.  
  
"Willow? Giles figured out whats wrong with Buffy, and how to help her. You need to get angel and spike down here with her. "  
  
"He can help? Ok I'll get them as soon as they get back, if they come back in one piece, Spike was kidnapped by Drusilla and Angel went to save him., I hope they will be back soon, when they get here I'll call and we'll come down tell giles to have everything ready."  
  
"All right Will, how's she doin?"  
  
"The same, shes just laying there, but I cant even get through to her through magic, shes deep I hope giles is right, I'll talk to you later ok Xan?"  
  
"OK Will, Bye good luck"  
  
"Bye", she hung up the phone and looked at Buffy, "Well we should get you dressed, hopefully Giles is right, and we can help you, Please don't leave us Buffy," then put some sweat pants and a shirt on Buffy and carried her down stairs to wait for Angel and Spike. 


	5. Learning to be human 5

Part 18  
  
The two figures made their way down the corridor of the mansion, and stood there looking at the door, knowing that either Spike's life or his death and eternal anguish were on the other side of it, and as soon as they opened it, they would know if Drusilla had succeeded in her mission and really turned Spike again. Spike sighed heavily, and headed for the door, with angel behind him far enough to not catch the direct light, but close enough to grab Spike out of the way of they were wrong. The door handle was cold in his hands, "well that's a good sign I think," spike thought. He turned the handle and heard in click, slowly he pulled the heavy door open, "I Love you Buffy", he said, then stepped out into the light.  
  
Angel watched as Spike slowly crept the door open and took that step into the unknown, He felt the heat immediately and began to fear Drusilla had won, he began to cry, but stood there, and realized that it wasn't burning him, it just felt warm, He fell to his knees in the door way and cried, he was still alive, Drusilla hadn't killed him, and he could go home to Buffy, again. Angel stood there in awe of the scene, some how his love and determination for Buffy had over come the evil of his Sire. He watched in silence as Spike cried, he felt the tears begin to fall softly down his cold face, and he smiled, Spike was alive, His childe was alive and could go home to his Love, then he remembered Buffy was still in a coma, "spike Spike we have to go buffy still needs our help." Spike stood and blocked Angel with his coat from the sun, they got in the car and drove to Buffy's house, hoping against hope that there was still time.  
  
Willow held Buffy in her arms and felt her pulse dropping and knew that if they didn't get back soon Buffy would have no chance, but They needed Angel and Spike, without them she had no chance. She swore at Drusilla under her breath and vowed that if anything happened to Buffy she would kill Drusilla herself in the cruelest way could, and began to think of ways to torture the vampire.  
  
Angel and Spike pulled up to the house, angel jumped into the back seat and Spike ran inside, to get Buffy and willow.  
  
"willow?" he called.  
  
"Spike? We are in here wheres Angel?"  
  
"Hes in the car come on get Buffy we are going to See Watcher, He is going to find a bloody way to help Buffy or I'll kill him."  
  
"They found a way to help her but we need you two to do it."  
  
"Good, lets go!" He picked Buffy up in his arms, "Come on Luv were gonna make you all better so we can all go on with our happy lives, and you can smile again," he carried her to the car and put her in the back with Angel, Willow got in the front with Spike and they sped off toward the Magic Box.  
  
"Where are they?" Xander was pacing around the shop waiting for the phone to ring.  
  
"I-I'm sure they are fine Xander please stop pacing your making me worry."  
  
"Well I have plenty to worry about ok?? I think I definitely fall under the right to worry law ok?"  
  
"Very well Im going in the back to get the last of our things," Giles headed to the back.  
  
Xander continued to pace like a mad man, swearing and mumbling and praying all in one. Then the door shot open and Angel flew in the door and tossed a flaming Blanket off his back and stomped it out as Willow and Spike entered the shop with Buffy in His arms.  
  
"Alright watcher we are here you better make this work or I swear I'll kill you myself."  
  
Giles appeared from the back room a with various things in his hands, 'Spike finally you are here what took so long?"  
  
"Long story Giles I'll tell you later right now lets worry about Buffy." Angel said.  
  
The group stood around Spike with Buffy hanging limply in his arms, her pulse slowing with every moment. Giles began by lighting sage and reading from a book, then Angel joined him then Willow and Xander, All reading separately, then together, "Let thou who are trapped in a place unknown be free, Let her return to her body, living, breathing, alive. Let Her be free Let her be free!!! Let her not worry and fight, Let her be calm and at peace, let her be free let her be free!!" They all dropped their objects into the center of the circle at Spike's feet, a bright pink cloud arose and engulfed them, Buffy was surrounded in the smoke and began to cough in his arms, the cloud exploded and they heard a loud "bang" out side, and all was calm. Buffy laid lifeless in Spikes arms, he held her close, he shook her and tried to revive her, but it seemed she was gone. He began to cry, and as the tears welled up he closed his eyes and let them fall onto her face, as he held her close. The group stood in shock, Spike turned his head to Giles and opened his mouth to speak, then buffy began to cough, as Spikes tears fell into her mouth, she coughed slightly at first then began to breathe, and slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Spike. She smiled softly, "I love you" and they hugged, He held he so close their bodies almost meshed together to form one, everone began to cry and welcome buffy back.  
  
Part 19  
  
But their rejoicing was cut short by a group of demons that stormed into the Shop, with Drusilla between them Being guarded from the light. Angel was the first to speak.  
  
"What the? I watched you turn to dust, I watched Spike kill you how the hell are you alive?"  
  
"Thanks to your friends Angel I am very much alive and very angry. Spike you hurt me. And all I wanted to do was help you."  
  
Spike held a weak buffy in his arms tightly, "I wont let her hurt you, I promise."  
  
"I know you wont"  
  
"Oh how sweet, you know my little venture to the other side left me a little more, uhm.sane, and that's probably not a good thing, because now I will be able to torture you all a little more, with out having to deal with all the Bullshit. Get them!" she ordered the demons, They grabbed Angel Willow and Xander and took them to Drusilla's side. She looked them up and down, and decided they weren't worth the time and snapped their necks, "Now you my precious" she looked at angel, "you are going to be a little more fun this time, I'm not going to give you the chance to run, I'm going to make you watch me kill Your precious little Slayer and torture Spike." Giles tried to run for Buffy but a demon caught him and stabbed him through the heart and sliced off his head in one swift motion. Buffy tried to sit up, but found it too difficult, and wished she had never fought the lamp, if she hadn't none of this would be happening and her friends wouldn't be dying, She began to cry into Spikes shoulder. "You wont lay a finger on Her Drusilla!" Spike screamed, "I told you to get the hell out of my way woman, how many times do I have to kill you!?!?" He stood and blocked Buffy from their reach and grabbed a sword near bay and began to fight off the demons killing 5 of them before one finally stabbed him in the stomach catching him off guard, he fell to the floor in front of buffy, and felt the sword go completely through his body, "I'm sorry I failed you Buffy," to his surprise her eyes were not full of the love he expected to see, instead he saw hate not toward Drusilla, but toward him, "You promised me Spike." He felt a rush of energy run through his body and felt his heart stop and thought for sure he was dying, then he fell onto his back and let it come, he let Buffy down and hurt her, and probably killed her, he deserved this. He watched them grab Buffy and tie her to a wall then he closed his eyes and felt a peace come over him and then everything stopped, everything was black, and he felt his heart stop, and he took his last breath and died.  
  
Drusilla Strung Buffy to the wall with barbed wire, and began to slice her, over and over slowly covering her body with small but deep incisions, while telling her horrible things and pointing to Spike's dead body laying on the ground. Angel watched with a Smile, as the demons let him go he joined Dru at her side and wrapped his arms around her body, "I didn't think it would be so easy to fool them." They laughed and began to kiss. Then they heard a groan, and looked at Buffy who was pale with fear and shock. They looked to Spikes dead limp body and watched, knowing it couldn't be him. And went back to torturing the slayer.  
  
Spike began to slowly hear voices, and recognized Drusilla and Angel's laughter, then he opened his dead eyes and looked up at them, and say Buffy hanging there bleeding and crying, he slowly and quietly stood up and removed the sword from him body and spoke, "Well Well I see someone forgot to invite me to the Party Dru." The vampires stood in silence as Spike walked closer, "Bloody hell say something Dru, you look like you've seen your reflection." She smiled and ran to him, with her arms out, and threw her self into his cold arms. "Oh spike, what happened?" "Well I remember the Spell that made me human, said that if I was to hurt buffy or cause her and deep pain, I would go back to being a vamp, and so here I am, because I was the reason all her friends are dead, I am alive again." He smiled, and kissed Dru deeply, then walked behind Angel, "Nice Job ther mate, but I think you should have done a bit less crying in the mansion, when no one was looking, I think I would have believe it then." Then he stabed Angel in the heart with a wooden stake laying on a table beside him. And watched the dust fall with a smile. Then looked at Drusilla then at Buffy, "Are you done here love? I think we can find better things to do." Dru smiled and looked at Buffy, yes precious I think we are done here, you can kill her." Spike ripped Buffy down from the wall and fed off her and threw he lifelless body to the ground, with a smile, "Ah that's Better, I feel so bloody free, Lets go Dru, I feel like a frenchman, what do you say? Lets go to Paris?"  
  
Drusilla Smiled and together they walked out the door of the shop leaving the bloody bodies on the floor with a pile of dust between them. They jumped in spike's car and drove out of town, with the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign fading in the distance. | | 


End file.
